infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Zecora (My Little Pony)
Zecora is a crash generation Looper from Equestria, she's a Zebra from the Everfree who specializes in rhymes and alchemy. Description Zecora has a light gray coat with dark gray stripes running across her body, her mane is striped black and white and her cutie mark is a dark gray spiral sun. Zecora normally wears golden earrings, a gold hoof band, and a gold necklace. Zecora, despite technically not being a pony, can ascend to Alicorn form at will. Zecora only ever speaks in rhyme when she's awake, but she can write normally. History Zecora was originally feared by the Ponies of Ponyville because she lived in the Everfree forest and because she looked different and had strange mannerisms. The citizens went as far as to accuse her on witchcraft and cannibalism. The only ponies who ever doubted that she was an "evil enchantress" were Twilight and Apple Bloom, the former of whom fell into the towns mindset until Apple Bloom proved them all wrong, and revealed that Zecora was actually very nice. Zecora started Looping after the events of the Crash, being one of three Equestrian Loopers knocked online by the event. She has taken to the Loops rather well, using them to expand her knowledge. During a fused loop with Naruto, she replaced the First Hokage. She was the only Hokage that loop, using her potion skills to extend her lifespan. She gained the Mokuton/ Wood Release while here. During a later loop, Zecora attempted to use her alchemy knowledge and a Fullmetal Alchemist-style Philosopher's Stone (made using Silver Spoon's power) to help Silver Spoon with her species problem. The attempt led to Silver Spoon absorbing the Stone and turning into a draconequus, with Zecora becoming an alicorn. Abilities * Alchemy: Zecora has, since baseline,been a master of potion making, being able to cure a myriad of magical and common illnesses with her potions. Since she began Looping, her potion making prowess had only increased. * Rhyme: Zecora, somehow or other, is able to speak in natural rhyming couplets, no matter what language she speaks. * Mokuton: After a Loop where she replaced the first (and for that Loop, only) Hokage, Zecora retained the fabled Mokuton ability, allowing her to control wood and trees with her chakra. It's unknown how many of Hashirama Senju's other skills came with the package. * Element of Generosity: Zecora is one of the non-baseline bearers to an Element of Harmony. * Subspace Pocket: Zecora can store objects between Loops, such as potion ingredients and several versions of the Sorcerer's Stone. * Alicorn transformation: She used her alchemic skills to create a transmutation circle and activated it, with Silver Spoon's self-made Philosopher's Stone as the power source, to attempt Pony Transmutation. This granted her the ability to become an Alicorn. Relationships * Loopers in General: Zecora seems to be rather well liked by most Loopers, given her calm attitude and sage-like wisdom. * Non-Loopers: Every Loop, the Non-Looping citizens of Ponyville and any Unawake Equestrian Loopers revert back to seeing Zecora as an evil witch. While this gets annoying, Zecora tries to not let it get to her. * Cheerilee: In part because their birthdays are always a day apart (Zecora's is always the day before Cheerilee's) and because they began Looping very close together, the two have become close friends. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Equestria